


Smoking Hot Souls

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Thedasian Superheroes [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Rescue Missions, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: Carver wasn’t sure if he still would live like this, given the choice to go back in time and knowing of his future. Surely everybody felt the same. His job wasn’t the best but sufficed to pay for his bills and to save bit by bit. He loved his siblings, even more if possible since the death of their mother. Marian and him would argue most of the time, but it probably was because their personality was almost the same. Which was ironic considering how different their powers were. Bethany had the ability to absorb information, Marian was a telepath. And Carver? Well, he was—  Hey twat. There’s a job close to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: “I have been eagerly awaiting the day I could finally meet you…and I am not disappointed. You are beautiful.” Of course my brain decided it was an excellent excuse to create a Superhero AU.

Carver wasn’t sure if he still would live like this, given the choice to go back in time and knowing of his future. Surely everybody felt the same. 

His job wasn’t the best but sufficed to pay for his bills and to save bit by bit. He loved his siblings, even more if possible since the death of their mother. Marian and him would argue most of the time, but it probably was because their personality was almost the same. 

Which was ironic considering how different their powers were. Bethany had the ability to absorb information, Marian was a telepath. And Carver? Well, he was—

_Hey twat. There’s a job close to you._

_You know that the definition of a job means that it pays me?_

_…Bad day?_

_No, just a lot of thoughts on my mind. What’s the job?_

_A building in fire. Beth says someone, a man, is responsible for it._

_Alright._

Carver finished putting the products on the shelf before heading to the backstore. “I’m going on my break,” he announced on the way.

He quickly changed and went outside to the parking lot, where his motorcycle was the most beautiful vehicle out there. He climbed on it, put on his helmet and ran off.

_What do you want me to do? Evacuate the civilians?_

_Bethany located the source of the fire, you need to shut it off. Or him, rather. The firefighters will be there in time to save the civilians, but you need to take care of the man before he’s discovered by someone else._

_I’m on it._

Marian told him the directions, but the smoke quickly showed the way. It was high in the sky, grey and black against blue. It was a residential building, a lot of people were already gathered outside, watching the fire roar. A window shattered, the glass flying everywhere.

_Take the emergency exit._

_You though I’d casually stroll through the front door?_

_It came to mind._

_Kindly sod off, dear sister._

He went around the building before turning off his motorcycle’s engine. The emergency door was right there, a bit rusty from disuse. Carver strode to it and yanked it open like it was nothing. Smoke made his eyes watery already, but it wasn’t the worst thing he had to endure.

_I’m in._

_Perfect. The fire hasn’t spread to the elevator shaft. Take it to the seventh floor._

Carver did as instructed, and he found himself in the middle of the crisis. Fire was licking the walls, beams obstructed the way. He was surrounded when he stepped out of the elevator. Flames licked at him and burned his clothes, and Carver quickly patted the flames to save his shirt, even if he knew it was in vain and that there was more to come. There was a huge hole in the middle of it, making him sigh in frustration.

_I wished I could at least have clothes donated to me, with the amount I’m losing on a daily basis._

_Vivienne is working on a material, you just have to be patient._

_But you know how becoming a superhero in a tight outfit is a dream of mine._

_I’m sensing your sarcasm dripping from here._

_As you should. What apartment now?_

_Seven-o-three._

Carver could barely see the numbers on the doors. He had to follow the shape of the metallic objects with his finger to know he’d reach his destination, literally walking through fire. He kicked open the half-torn door. It easily gave way, as did a part of a wall on his left. The impact was loud, his ears were still ringing even after he took refuge in the apartment. All he could see was the flames everywhere, licking uselessly his hands and his torso. He didn’t even feel the heat, but he definitely could feel that his clothes were all dead by now.

_He’s close. His name is Dorian._

_Funny how you can see better than me in this bloody place._

_One of my many talents._

He entered what appeared to be the bedroom, and there, he spotted someone on the floor. Dorian.

Waves of fire were coming from his cowering position, neverending and beautiful. Carver crouched in front of him. His eyes were tightly shut, mind lost in a nightmare far away. He recoiled when Carver placed a hand on his arm to alert him of his presence. Dorian stared at him as if he couldn’t believe he was there, in the midst of fire yet uninjured by it.

With his most gentle voice, he said “You won’t hurt me. I’m indestructible.”

His words had more effect than he anticipated. The man’s breath hitched then let go, his shoulders sagging in relief and exhaustion as his body stopped emitting fire. He fell forward, but Carver was there to catch him. He didn’t really mind, to be honest. He lifted him up in his arms and made his way outside, the task more difficult as the building was barely holding up together at this point. His charge wasn’t a problem however. Dorian was weak after his prowess, sleep taking him as he waited for Beth and Marian. They arrived in a non-descriptive black car, and while Marian was taking care of Dorian, Beth threw him some clothes. 

“I rather liked the wind on my bare arse.” 

“Sure thing, but I definitely don’t.”

Carver had to return working after that, but he knew Dorian was in good hands. The man had left an odd impression on him, but he couldn’t determine why exactly. Perhaps it was the moustache, or that he yielded fire, but his eyes were of steel. 

He came back home later and barely took the time to shower before looking for their new guest. He found him in the infirmary scowling at a book. He didn’t think a book deserved to be scowled at, but Carver found it amusing nonetheless. Perhaps it was one of Varric’s books Marian loved so much but was just bad taste in general. 

He lightly knocked on the door to announce his presence before walking to the end of his bed. Damn, he was even more gorgeous than he remembered. He forget how to speak for a second, instead staring at him and the expanse of brown skin not covered by the bed sheets before scolding himself. He smiled as Dorian closed his book and discarded it on the bed table.

“Hi. You seem to be doing much better.”

Dorian returned his smile and gestured for him to sit down beside him. Carver hesitated, then did so. A gentle hand cradled his cheek and made him look up.

“I have been eagerly awaiting the day I could finally meet you…and I am not disappointed. You are beautiful.” 

Carver’s heart stopped. “Wha- You’re my-? H-How?” He said with the most awed expression, then blushed at his own clumsiness. He hoped it didn’t look like he was protesting, it was quite the opposite.

Dorian laughed and pressed a lingering kiss to his other cheek, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. Carver could still feel the warmth of his lips afterwards, a little dizzy. 

“A concept I have yet to grasp, but I’m glad my indestructible soulmate has a heart of gold.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Carvrian, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
